Sayains and Bladeres
by Rya Starling
Summary: When the bladebreakers are taken to the Boutakai Tournament by Tyson they find out some secrets his family has kept and a horrible rage that Tyson can no longer control UPDATED CH3 FINALLY
1. Default Chapter

SAYAINS AND BLADERS  
  
I don't own anything and yes this is a DBZ/Bey Blade crossover  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT  
  
'Are we there yet?"  
  
That question was on each of the Blade Breakers minds as they sat in the BBA van in the middle of traffic. Tyson had dragged them all to Satan City for some tournament, which he didn't say what for or why. So as the Blade Breakers sat in the van and the driver waiting for the traffic to move they were all wondering why they were here in the first place.  
  
'So Tyson where are we going anyway?" Kai asked. 'Yea enough of this not telling us anything" Max said. 'Yea spill" Ray said. 'Fine I'll tell you we're heading to front row seats to the World Martial Arts Tournament my mom got us tickets!" Tyson chuckled. 'What you actually got tickets!" Max cried. 'From your mother?" Kenny asked.  
  
'Yea she figured I should spend more time with her" Tyson said. 'We've never met your mom what's she like?" Max asked. 'Um she's uh nice and uh nice?" Tyson asked and chuckled with a sweet drop hanging from his head. 'Let me guess she must help organize it right?" Dizzy asked. 'Um something like that" Tyson said and suddenly the van gave a suddenly jerk and they began to move.  
  
'Alright World Martial Arts Tournament here I come!" Tyson cried. 'Tyson" Kai said and looked over towards the leader of the blade breakers. 'Um yea?" Tyson asked. 'Just how come we've never met your mother before?" He asked with narrow eyes, which usually meant he was suspicious of something. 'She's busy a lot and she's not in one place for long" Tyson said. 'But she never came to any of your matches doesn't that make you angry?" Ray asked. 'Nope because she always watches them on TV plus she always has a good excuse and believe me they are good" Tyson chuckled.  
  
'All right if you say so" Max said. 'Hey look there's the stadium!" Tyson cried and the blade breakers looked out the right windows to see the huge stadium. 'I heard they have to reconstruct it almost every year because of the sever damage the fighters cause even the stands aren't safe from being damaged!" Kenny said. 'Your just hearing things Kenny" Max said.  
  
Slowly the bus rolled into the parking lot of the stadium and the blade breakers unloaded into the parking lot.  
  
'All right finally off that bus yea!" Tyson cried and held his arms into the air. 'Say Tyson isn't there anyone around here to pick us up?" Kai asked. 'Of course he's coming don't worry" Tyson said and looked over towards the stadium and saw a man running over and in no time he was in front of them.  
  
The man was about in his early or late forties it was hard to tell, his black hair was messy and stuck up all around the place, and he was about six foot something. He was wearing a short sleeved red and dark blue karate uniform, around his waist was a black belt. The Blade breakers slowly gulped at the sight of the man as he came to a stop and looked straight at Tyson and suddenly Tyson let out a howl and the two were suddenly caught in a bear hug.  
  
'Grandpa it's great to see you again hey how long yea back for this time?" Tyson asked. 'One month they extended it because I took care of a little problem the ogre's were having with Cell and co" The man laughed. 'Damn so where's my mom?" Tyson asked. 'Where else she's in the stadium oh hey these are your friends?" He asked.  
  
'Yea Grandpa these are my friends The Blade Breakers Kenny, Kai, Max, Ray and oh Dizzy she's a bit beast trapped inside Kenny's laptop um don't ask" Tyson said. 'Guys this is my great-grandpa Goku he's a legendary fighter"  
  
'Wow I didn't know anyone in your family was fighters" Ray said. 'Yea I come from a long line of fighters say did Vegeta come along with yea?" Tyson asked. 'Um yea he said something about fighting me again" Vegeta said. 'Hey let's get to the stadium I wanna introduce everyone before the fights start" Tyson said. 'All right everyone follow me!" Goku said. 'Um actually follow me" Tyson said and starting to walk towards the stadium.  
  
As the blade breakers entered the stadium they awed at the size and structure of the stadium. The ring itself was huge and they could only imagine how many blades could do battle in that large ring.  
  
'It's about time" A voice said and they turned to see a women standing before them.  
  
She was about medium height, well built in her arms, legs and stomach and skinny. Her straight bushy black hair was held back by a orange bandana that covered her head. She wore a red shirt that showed off most of her stomach, a pair of knee length hip hugger jeans and a pair of finger-less gloves on her hands.  
  
'Mom!" Tyson cried and caught the women in a hug. 'Hey Pan!" Goku said. 'Hello Goku" Pan said. 'Its great to see you mom!" Tyson cried. 'Well I have everything prepared I signed you up" Pan said.  
  
'What signed you up?" Kenny asked. 'You mean your fighting?" Ray asked. 'Yup I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna win" Tyson cried. 'That's the spirit Tyson" Goku laughed. 'Yea I'm gonna dominate in the ring just like me and Dragoon do in the bey dish!" Tyson laughed. 'But isn't it dangerous I mean you have no training" Kai said. 'Don't judge Tyson just because he eats a lot, lazy and has pride issue everyone in our family is mostly like that" Pan said.  
  
'If your calling me Lazy women I recent it!" A voice said and they saw a man coming towards them.  
  
The man was short but mussel bound and his eyes curved at the sight of Tyson. He had black hair that spiked upwards and he wore a black tank with a pair of jeans. He looked at Goku and growled at the sight of him as he waved at the shorter man.  
  
'Hey Vegeta where's Bulma and Trunks?" Goku asked. 'The women is with your so called mate and my son is preparing for the fight" Vegeta growled. 'Huh Trunks is entering also all right some competition!" Tyson cried and almost exploded with excitement.  
  
'I don't know" Kenny said. 'What's wrong chief?" Ray asked. 'I don't know those guys seem almost familiar" Kenny said. 'Now that you mention it they do look familiar" Dizzy said. 'Maybe you've seen them in the tournament before" Max said. 'Maybe Dizzy could you search for their pictures threw the tournament data files?" Kenny asked. 'All ready on it" Dizzy said.  
  
'Hey guys listen I have to go and change for my match so my mom's gonna take yea to your seats all right" Tyson said. 'All right see yea later" Ray said. 'Go and win Tyson and don't get creamed!" Max cried with a laugh.  
  
'Come on guys" Pan said and slowly lead them to front row seats. 'We'll move later for other matches when they get higher into the air"  
  
'Huh higher into the air?" Max asked. 'What does that mean?" Ray asked. 'I don't know" Kenny said.  
  
'So your pretty good friends with Tyson aren't you?" Pan asked. 'Yea we're all world champion bladers" Max said. 'Um this may seem like an odd question but why did you let Tyson fight?" Kenny asked. 'Because he suggested it and besides I think it's about time I see how far along he's come since level 1" Pan said.  
  
'Level 1?" Ray asked. 'May I ask why your family is odd?" Kai asked. 'Oh it's starting" Pan said and they watched as the announcer came out into the middle of the ring. 


	2. Chapter 2

SAYAINS AND BLADERS CH2  
  
Ok finally I decided to settle down and write chapter 2 of this damn story after reviews started to pour in. So without further or due I give you chapter 2 of Sayains and Bladers finally   
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2 THE FIRST MATCH AND TROUBLE   
  
A figure watched as Tyson entered the ring for the first match for the Tournament, the young blader was wearing a light blue gi and his hair was tied fully back into a ponytail bangs and all. The figure watched as the other fighter entered the ring he was a tall man with spiked up, he wore a black gi and was smiling at Tyson.   
  
'May I introduce an old comer Goten!" The announcer cried, 'And a new comer Tyson"   
  
'Wow look at Tyson iv never seen him more serious before" Ray said.   
  
'Yea he actually looks like he's gonna win" Dizzy said.   
  
'Hey who's that Goten guy that's he fighting against?" Kai asked.   
  
'Wow look at the size of the guy he got mussels the size of Dizzies hard drive" Kenny said.   
  
'And that's pretty big" Dizzy said.   
  
'Well actually Goten's not that big compared to my father" Pan said.   
  
'Huh you know that guy?" Kai asked.   
  
'Of course he's my uncle" Pan said.   
  
'You mean Tysons fighting against family gees" Ray said.   
  
'But don't worry Goten is only level 2 and he can't do much damage if he doesn't have Trunks around to fuse with" Pan said, 'But it's gonna be a pretty good fight. TYSON YOU KNOCK GOTEN TO THE GROUND YOU GOT THAT SON!"   
  
'Fuse?" Kenny asked.   
  
'I can see where Tyson gets his weird genes from" Max chuckled.   
  
'Uh ok mom" Tyson said rubbing the back of his head.   
  
'Man your moms weird" Goten said.   
  
'Not as weird and pyscho as yours" Tyson chuckled.   
  
'What!" Goten cried, "Are you calling my mom weird?"   
  
'Yea so what?" Tyson asked both looking with anger in there face.   
  
'I think we better start this match" The announcer said, 'Ready fight!"   
  
Both fighters backed away to opposite sides of the rings and stood facing each other, the blade breakers held there breath as suddenly both fighters launched foreword and met in the middle of the ring exchanging multiple punches and kicks.   
  
'Wow look at them go!" Kai said.   
  
'I can't even see them" Kenny said.   
  
'Wo they're going too fast for my camera!" Dizzy cried.   
  
Suddenly both fighters backed away and slid back a little ways until they stopped, the crowd suddenly roared to life. Suddenly Goten unleashed an energy wave and Tyson dodged unleashing his own and Goten dodged that.   
  
'Not bad little cousin" Goten said.   
  
'Not bad yourself Goten" Tyson said and chuckled.   
  
'Wow that was awesome!" Max screamed.   
  
'Where did Tyson learn that?" Ray asked.   
  
'He's powerful" Kai said, 'Very powerful"   
  
Goten suddenly launched himself towards Goten but suddenly stopped in surprise as Tyson didn't even bother to move just stand there and suddenly a light blue glow surrounded him. Goten backed away in surprise and suddenly the air around Tyson started to spin.   
  
'The air around Tyson seems to be forming some sort of twister like formation!" The announcer cried.   
  
'I see he perfected it then" Pan said.   
  
'Huh?" Kenny asked as the blade breakers looked at her.   
  
'Perfected what?" Max asked.   
  
'The Dragoon Hurricane" Pan said.   
  
'What in the world?" Goten asked as suddenly the ground started to tremble suddenly the wind picked up and suddenly launched him into the air into a circling twister.   
  
'Hurrcane attack!" Tyson screamed as he raised his hands and the hurricane exploded in a blast of strong winds.   
  
'Hang on!" Pan cried as the blade breakers hung onto whatever they could for fear of being blown away.   
  
'I wanna get off now Someone stop Tyson!" Dizzy screamed.   
  
Suddenly thr wind stopped as Goten was hurled into the ground causing a small crater to form. Tyson caught his breath as he stopped his attack, suddenly golden energy emerged from the crater and Goten launched himself at Tyson. Tyson suddenly stopped his attack by catching both of his arms and the blade breakers gasped in disbelief as Tysons Hair turned gold and his eyes turned aqua green.   
  
'Holy dear mother of god what in the hell happened to Tyson?" Kai asked.   
  
'Cool I wanna learn that" Max said.   
  
'Why your already blond" Dizzy said.   
  
'YEA THAT'S IT TYSON SMASH HIM INTO THE GROUND!" Pan screamed from the stands.   
  
Goten gasped and tried to smash his right knee cap into Tysons stomach only to be stopped when he hit his solid stomach. Suddenly Tyson crossed Goten arms and hauled him to the ground and started to spin the half sayain and then let him go. Goten couldn't stop in time and almost fell out of the ring and suddenly an energy blast from Tysons palm sent him to the ground outside the ring.   
  
'That's it folks Goten is out of the ring!" The Announcer cried, 'Tyson is the winner amazing battle for the first timer"   
  
'How did he do that?" Kenny asked.   
  
'Ok the old nice Tyson can come back any time now" Dizzy said.   
  
'That was scary" Ray said.   
  
'I second that" Max said and gulped.   
  
'The power" Kai said.   
  
'Uh Mister Tyson are you alright?" The Announcer asked as he saw the young bladers hair return to blue and his head pointing downward as he approached him. 'Uh Tyson?"   
  
'OH YEA!" Tyson screamed, 'I WON OH YEA IN YOUR FACE GOTEN BEHOLD THE CHAMPION OF BEYBLADING AND SOON STRONGEST IN THE WORLD OH YEA I AM TOO COOL!"   
  
'Well there's the old Tyson" Max laughed.   
  
'Yup Tyson only got serious when it comes to fighting like my grandfather and dad" Pan said. 'Speaking of my parents there's my mother now"   
  
Suddenly a women approached them she had long grey mixed black hair, she smiled at them and chuckled. She was wearing a white shirt and a pair of pants. Hugging Pan she looked at Tyson making a scene in the ring.   
  
'Well that's my grandson just like his grandfathers" She said.   
  
'Oh mom these are the blade breakers the ones Tyson is always gabbing about in his letters" Pan said, 'Guys this is my mom"   
  
'Please call me Videl by the way have you seen your father and Goku I Haven't been able to find them" Videl said.   
  
'Uh well you could always follow Tyson" Max chuckled as they watched Tyson run off.   
  
'Where's he going?" Ray asked.   
  
'Well if I know sayain men there's only one place they would go after a battle" Videl said.   
  
'Where to train?" Kenny asked.   
  
'To take a bath?" Ray asked.   
  
'To heal there wounds?" Dizzy asked.   
  
'What's a sayain?" Kai asked.   
  
'No" Videl said, 'The food stands"   
  
By the time the Blade Breakers found Tyson sure enough Videl was right there sitting at a table was Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Tyson and another man.   
  
'I sure hope this is all free" Max laughed.   
  
'Yea I don't think the BBA has enough money to feed five Tysons" Ray chuckled.   
  
'Chief!" Dizzy cried.   
  
'Yea Dizzy" Kenny said.   
  
'I found Son Goku in the data banks!" Dizzy cried.   
  
'Really well spill" Max said.   
  
'Well it turns out he's been in almost every tournament there's been since he was Ten years old" Dizzy said, 'That's not all his children and his childrens children been the same. Get this the tournament actually has more damage to the stadiums, higher ratings and more accidents when there competing"   
  
Slowly the Blade Breakers looked at the sayains eating at the table and all of them gulped. 


	3. Chapter 3 Finally up!

SAYAINS AND BLADERS CH3  
  
Ok finally after popular demand and of course my own decision to get off my ass and start writing this fic again. Thus my dear readers I give you FINALLY Chapter 3 of Sayains and Bladers.   
  
Thank you to all who reviewed and nicked me to do this chapter finally.  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE TERRIBLE POWER  
  
Tyson felt the cool water on his body and sighed as he swam down deeper into the hotel pool, the other blade breakers had gone to bed so he had the pool all to his self. Slowly he touched the bottom and sat down, he often did this to think about the day ahead. He had made into the quarter finals but missed most of the fights since he of course being a growing half sayain had been eating when the rest of the fights had been going.   
  
Slowly he swam to the surface and catching his breath he chuckled. Getting out of the pool he dried himself off and slowly made his way back to his room. Suddenly he stopped as he reached for the doorknob, he sensed something. It was a familiar sense much like 18 gave off but somewhat different turning his head he saw Tala standing there in the hallway.   
  
'What do you wont?" Tyson asked and suddenly in a quickly flash the red head leader of the Demolition boys was in front of the young sayain.  
  
'You should know why I'm here monkey" Tala chuckled.  
  
'Go back to Russia" Tyson said, 'I don't wont to fight you"  
  
'Oh acting like your idiot grandfathers then I guess it runs in the family" Tala said, 'Coward ness that is"  
  
'Take that back" Tyson said and smashed his hand into the wall nearby making a large hole.   
  
'Why should I when it's true" Tala said and suddenly Tyson was holding Tala by the neck. 'Go ahead kill me if you can Tyson go ahead get angry unleash that power you've been buried deep within yourself"  
  
'Why you…" Tyson said and Tala could have sworn Tyson's eyes turned aqua blue and then he suddenly his ears caught the sound of footsteps.   
  
'Tyson" Gohon said and walked up to his grandson who was holding a red head boy in the air, suddenly the young sayain dropped Tala to the ground and holding his head he backed away.   
  
'Stupid Monkies" Tala said and in a flash he disappeared.  
  
'Tyson are you alright?" Gohon asked and suddenly looked up with a big smile.   
  
'Sure Gohon uh Tala guess he teleported away the jerk" Tyson said.  
  
'Tyson isn't that the name of the boy from Russia?" Gohon asked and his grandson nodded yes. 'You better get to bed no more late night swimming"  
  
'Yes sir" Tyson smiled and entered into his room.  
  
Gohon watched as his grandson entered his room his mind started to roam. Tyson looking as if he was in pain for a minute then all of a sudden he was his normal happy go lucky self. He began to worry about Tyson he had spent all that time away from his family and in that sport what did he call it Bey Blading. Slowly he took a deep breath and decided to talk to his daughter about the situation maybe Tyson could come home and stop traveling so much. Pan however whenever the discussion came into talk she would say that Tyson was old enough to decide what he wanted. Gohon would object and she would bring up how she went into space at age ten and took care of herself quiet fine even if Goku and Trunks were with her.   
  
Tyson slowly laid down in his bed forgetting to change out of his swimming trunks and growled in pain. He hopped his powers would stay in tact and the nightmares would not haunt him tonight. Every night he would wake up in a deep cold sweat, the dreams bothered him deeply yet he wouldn't dare tell anyone. What would they say if he told them he was having dreams of his family and friends dying in front of his eyes one by one, Kai would probably suggest he be sent to the mental. Slowly with thoughts of dread he closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
Kai awoke to the sound of moaning and small yelps of pain, he opened his eyes and growled why did he have to share a room with Tyson. He always talked in his sleep and snored load enough to wake the dead. He looked over ready to throw a pillow at the blue head boy when he saw him laying in bed his hands clamped tightly around his tangled sheets.   
  
Kai got up and looked at him closer, the young boy was covered no drenched in sweat and he looked as if in pain. Suddenly a scream erupted from his mouth and Kai stepped backwards as the boy now awake rolled to the floor curled in a ball holding his head as his hair flashed gold and eyes aqua green.  
  
'Tyson…Tyson wake up" Kai said and stepped near only to be blasted back into his bed by an invisible force.   
  
Suddenly he screamed again and this time awoke the blade breakers who rested in the room next to them. They came hurling into the room as Tysons hair had decided to stay gold and energy was gathering around his body tossing his hair and shorts in the air.   
  
'Tyson!" Ray gasped.  
  
'What's going on here?" Kenny asked and screamed, 'He's blond again"  
  
'Stay away" Tyson choked.  
  
A huge explosion was heard by the sayain family who silently slept down the hallway. The sayains all rushed into the hallway followed lastly by Vegeta who looked cranky.  
  
'Whatever made that noise is not going to live long" Vegeta growled.   
  
'Yawn what happened?" Bulma asked as she came out following her husband.  
  
'Something isn't right" Goku said and all sensed a terrible aweful power in the air all stood stunned.  
  
'What was that?" Gohon asked.  
  
'I don't know but it isn't good" Goku said and the sayains all rushed down the hallway and saw the blade breakers laying on the floor behind a large flaming red shield which came from Kai as he held his hands out in front of him.   
  
'Kai" Max screamed as Kai fell to the ground out a breath.   
  
'How did you do that?" Ray asked.  
  
'Run" Kai yelled and the Blade breakers threw themselves to the side as a gust of wind sharp enough to cut threw skin past by them and collapsed the hallway wall.  
  
'Are you all alright?" Videl asked running up to them.  
  
'Yes" Kenny said.  
  
'Videl take Bulma and the others to somewhere safe me and the others will take care of this" Gohon said and his wife looked at him seriously.   
  
'Right" Videl said and Pan rushed foreword.  
  
'Where's Tyson?" She asked and they looked inside the now crumbling wall and saw him.  
  
Tyson stood there his hair was now pitch black and down to his ankles, his skin was covered in thick dark red fur and his tail swinging behind him. Energy and a dangerous wind was surrounding him as suddenly his eyes looked up at them and the sayains gasped.   
  
'He's gone level 4!" Vegeta said in a choking voice.  
  
'Watch out!" Goku screamed as Tyson suddenly charged at them and they dodged to the side and the room gave in and the hallway suddenly started to collapse.   
  
Gohon grabbed Kenny and Ray, and Goku Kai and Max and the sayains along the women flew from the collapsing hallway to outside. From the sky they could see Tyson on the ground in the ruins of the hotel ruins as hotel guests ran from the hotel into the streets.   
  
Tyson stood there power gathering around his entire body and the blade breakers noticed something odd about the energy it was beginning to take a large form, long and slender it was rapped around the young bladers body.   
  
'Oh my god" Max cried and Kenny quickly opened up his labtop.  
  
'Dizzy can you get any readings from him?" Kenny asked.  
  
'His power levels are off the charts!" Dizzy cried, 'Close me, close me"  
  
'What's that thing around Tyson?" Trunks asked pointing at the large blue creature that seemed to rap itself around his body.   
  
'Dragoon?" Kai asked, 'It's Dragoon look"  
  
'What's a dragoon?" Goten asked.  
  
'A bit beast and by the looks of it both of them aren't very happy" Kenny said.  
  
Slowly Tyson looked up to his family and friends with dark gleaming black eyes while another pair of eyes watched as the sky gleaming golden in the moonlight. 


	4. Chapter 4 NEWWW

SAYAINS AND BLADERS CH4

Ok I am finally back after months and months of writers block I have finally begun to write this story again

Yeah big party!!!

CHAPTER 4 THE DRAGONS RAGE

Tyson stood there as the blade breakers and the Sayains all on looked the situation, the energy that pulsing around him was unbelievable to Goku who had never felt anything like this before in his entire life. The blade breakers were awing at the power and Kai stepped foreword.

'Tyson calm down" Kai said and Tyson suddenly launched his blade and Kai quickly launched Dranzer.

The two blades clashed in an awesome aura of red and blue flames that danced round them like an inferno. Suddenly Dragoon came out of the blade and jumped Dranzer and attacked from behind.

'Dranzer" Kai cried.

'What are those things?" Goku asked.

'Bit beasts" Kenny said, 'They live inside the blades and give them power"

Dranzer appeared from the blade in a blaze of red light and attacked Dragoon. Tyson slowly smirked and suddenly leaped into the air straight at Kai. Kai's eyes opened wide as Tyson came straight at him from the air a ball of energy glowing in the boys hand.

'Watch out!!" Gohon screamed and deflected the blast as it was launched and Tyson suddenly kicked his father in the head and Gohon was lauched into the ground head first.

Tyson flew after him and Gohon turned around and met him with his own Ki blast, Tyson dodged and both soon were locked in an exchange of kicks, punches and blocks.

'The energy coming off Dragon is off the charts chief" Dizzy cried, 'But that's not even half of what's around Tyson and his dad they're walking talking human batteries!!"

'We have to help" Rei said and Goku held him back.

'No you'll only get hurt" Goku said, 'Gohon can handle this"

'You better be right Kakorrate or else that grandson of yours is gonna kill us all!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohon dodged another punch heading towards his head and punched Tyson but he dodged also. He couldn't believe the amount of sheer power his son had bottled inside of him, all this rage and anger. How could Tyson generate so much power even in level 4 of Super Sayain. Gohon backed away suddenly and charged up and attacked Tyson once again.

For a seconds it looked at if Gohon had Tyson but they didn't expect Tyson to suddenly jump away from the fight and float there still in the air, power sharking from his body and suddenly it started to rain.

'Tyson how could he have so much power?" Kai asked.

Dranzer wasn't having much luck with Dragoon ether the dragon was beating the fire bird back harder and harder each second. Dranzer knew he couldn't keep this up much longer he could feel his attack rings starting to crack around the rims and his defence ring shattering.

'Tyson!!" Pan screamed as she approached the scene.

'Pan!!" Gohon yelled.

Then Tysons hands came together as the golden glow surrounded his body and the blue energy was sucked into his palms.

'Oh no" Goku said, 'We have to get out of here!!"

'Ka..may ha may" Tyson chanted.

'Oh god Tyson" Pan screamed as Gohon grabbed his daughter.

'Come on" Gohon yelled.

'No Tyson" Pan screamed as the Z fighters carrying the Blade breakers flew in a hurried hast away from the scene.

'May ha may" Tyson said, 'AH"

The Z fighters were suddenly blown to the ground with such tremendous force the Blade breakers were ripped from there arms. All was white for a few seconds as a crater started to form where Tyson stood and then as the light died down all was silent…no wind was blowing no birds chirping such silence. Dranzer and Dragoon lay on the ground both damaged.

'Arg" Kenny groaned as he stuck his head from a bush. 'Dizzy are you alright?

'But Chief I don't wanna o on the ride again" Dizzy said her voice seemed confused.

'You'll be fine" Kenny said and suddenly watched as Max stood up from the ground.

'I don't know about you but I never wanna do that again" Max said as he shook dizziness from his head.

'Hey Kai, Rei" Kenny cried.

'Up here" Kai said.

They looked up to see Kai and Rei both tangled in the branches of a nearby tree, suddenly Kai moved and they fell with a plunk to the ground.

'Urg everyone alright?" Rei asked.

'Yea we're ok" Kenny said, 'Shaken up and alright"

'What the hell was that?" Kai asked and picked up Dranzer.

'Oh my god" Kenny said, 'Look at that crater!!"

There in front of them was a large carter going at least 20 feet into the ground, all around it the z fighters were starting to come to.

'You alright?" Gohon asked as he looked at Pan.

'Yes" Pan said, 'Oh god Tyson where is he!!"

'SNORE"

'Judging by the snoring id say down there" Vegeta said as he shook his head.

Kai suddenly jumped down into the crater and stopped sliding when he saw Tyson laid out on the ground, his arms and legs spread apart, he wasn't moving.

'Tyson?" Kai asked.

'SNORE"

'Figures" Kai said, 'He's alright he's asleep!!"

'Thank god" Pan said as she skidded down towards her son who was snoring loudly. 'Snores like my dad"

Pan slowly picked up her son and climbed out of the crater.

'Uh how we gonna explain why there's a crater here" Kenny said.

'More importantly how we gonna pay for that" Rei said and pointed to the half blown apart hotel. 


End file.
